Welcome To the Boondox
by Peji Wast'e
Summary: Huey an Riley get dragged to the mall so gran dad can shop. No Category 4 this?


TheMall

**Boondox is meant for mature readers with wide sense of humor.**

**A Riley An Huey short. KICK'n Jus a fan fic, dont sue R. King, I dig yo work big time.**

The air tasted recycled, leaving a feint metallic taste on his tongue. The patrons went from store to store, trying to figure out what to get next. Suburban consumers are what made em both feel sick about bein here.

Where the hell granddad go?" Riley was getting impatient. The Water fountain behind them poured away, making Huey feel a bit relaxed, solidifying his patience. Poor Riley on the other hand was losin it.

"He told us to wait right here while he went to go shopping." Huey reminded him.

"So, We aint lil kidsno mo, why does he make us sit here while he goes off to look at all the good shit, we always gettin' left. Riley leaned towards his brothers ear. "Rememba when he said he was ashamed of us."

Huey remembered, it stung a lil, but its cool.

"Shit I hate it here, I wish we'z back in da hood, not none a dis burb' commercialest shit.

Huey could agree a lil with his hoodlum brotha, this place stunk. Some land of Oz, not In the hood anymore kinda shit that stunk.

"How long do ya think gran dads gonna take." The impatience in his voice was pissin of Huey.

"Cant you jus sit n chill, he gonna take a while, no use getting worked up over bullshit."

Riley couldn't keep it shut, "Man fuck you nigga, I know you hate bein here jus as much as I do." Riley was tryin to get in Hueys face, tryin to get him punked.

"Whatchu think you doin toothpick, you wanna get bad wit me boy?" "Rememba what happened when you wanted to go to Ed's house." Huey smiled at that happy memory.

"You's was lucky you had dat blade, All I had to do was squeeze that trigger bitch." The two were eyeballin each other mean, neither was gonna lose this argument.

"Yeah true, but who took yo gun from you 'Wiley'." The sarcasm in his voice turned the last lock in Riley's temper.

The skinny negro boy charged his olda brotha, the two were about to scrap when Riley stopped. His mouth hung open in a gape, eyes glazed ova, and what looked like some drool was leakin out.

"Whats wrong witchu fool." Huey shook his brother, all Riley could do is point.

His eyes traveled across the court, the two girls sittin at the table near the TJ's were watchin them. The two boys calmed down, regaining their composure.

Huey spoke first, "You wanna go check'm don't you?" the disapproving tone in his voice was clear.

"Ahhh come on man, we jus been sittin here for the last hour, c'mon lets go see who they are."

Huey didn't even get the chance to protest before Riley was walkin over to them.

* * *

The black and white girls stared at Riley and his appearance, they haven't seen these two before. The preppy clothes and purses were a damn near contradiction to how Huey an Riley looked. 

Huey was a few feet behind his brother when Riley opened his trap.

"Hello, My names Riley, and dis my big haired brotha Huey.?" The two girls laughed at that remark, Huey just stared at them, no emotion on his face.

"Whats yo names?" the ghetto voice was pretty clear.

The black girl spoke first, "I didn't know they let poor people into places like this." She was clearly a brat.

"Yeah don't you people hang out at flea markets or something?" the other spoke.

Huey was getting pissed, Riley's stupid idea of walkin ova here is getting them burned by a couple a spoiled bitches.

"C'mon Riley lets go, were obviously to poor for these two." He started to turn when Riley started talking again.

"Damn, what the hells yo problem?" "We jus came ova to say hello." He did his best to sound like he was older, but the two jus laughed at them.

The first girl started in on Riley, "Yeah you better leave, my boyfriend is in the footlocker down the way, he should be back any second."

"Fuck your boyfriend, if he's anything like you then hell yeah I'm leavin."

Riley couldn't have spoke any sooner when her polo shirt, sea shell neckless, front tuff haired, khaki wearing, weak ass boyfriend came walking up. The dude had to be at least the same age as Riley, but damn, talk about one tall fella.

"Is everything ok Amanda?" he said, looking down on Riley. Huey didn't like the guy already.

"This little boy walked over here and started harassing us, isn't that right Kelly?"

The other girl nodded in approval, "So get them out of our sight Ken." What a demanding bitch Huey thought.

Riley was pissed now, "Little, you the same age as me, if not younger."

His breathing was heavy, his knuckles were turning white from anger. The 'Ken' guy tried to grab Riley's arm, attempting to move him away from his snotty girlfriend.

"you better not touch me motha fucka, I'll knock yo bitch ass out, don't think I cant either boy." The prep was lookin at the lil ghetto boy with his hard look, Riley's was even harder.

Huey stood back and watched the two, he knew Riley would issue this big 'burban honkey some salty's. He was just worried the taller and heavier prep might give Riley some good ones. The eyes of the girls were focused on him now, not concentrating on the fight about to take place.

"Whats the matter Mr. Fro.?" The black girl asked.

" I think he's scared to get beat up." Both laughed at this comment.

Riley and the big prep were both ready to swing, Riley an Huey grew up in one of the worst neihborhoods in Chicago, He wasn't about to let this guy push him around.

"Take it outside Riley." Huey said, turning towards his brother.

"Anywheres good Huey, Why you always gotta mess up shit." He answered back.

"Cmon Riley, you want these two brats to see extreme prejudice up in here?" "Besides, this the mall man, you could get arrested."

Man screw that I aint scared a no pig, C'mon big man take a swing!" Riley was bouncing around now, trying to get Ken to flinch.

"C'mon bro, take him outside, show this fool who's boss." He wanted him to drop that big fool.

"Aight lets go outside big man, I show you whats up."

Huey watched Riley walk out the doors onto the street, Ken followed at a short distance.

* * *

As soon as the two were out in the street, Huey sat down at a table across from the two Mall Brats, his eyes settled on them. 

Kelly started talking shit…

"Aren't you going to help your little brother?" "Ken my hurt him if you don't help." Both girls giggled.

"How could you two just put people down like this?" both fell silent and stared at him.

"I mean, you know my brotha just wanted to come over here and talk to you."

"He didn't mean no harm, shit he's jus bored." One of them made a gesture with her hand to tell her friend that Huey was a motor mouth.

"Ya'll are jus wrong you know that, know respect, I bet your grandparents are turning over in their graves right now." The anger in his voice was rising. "You take everything you have for granted, ya'll care for nothing but yoselves." He turned his head away from them.

"In fact, I feel ashamed to look at you too." "So pretty on the outside, but you dead an rotten on the inside if that's how you treat people." The words burned the two sitting across from them, their furious eyes never leaving his.

"And who are you to judge us?"Kelley said with a bit of ferocity in her voice, Huey loves to make people angry wit da truth.

"I'm Ed Wunclers grand daughter, who are you to judge us ghetto boy." the other spoke.

"I'm god bitch, you just sit back an watch." Huey put his feet up on the table, waiting to see Riley put the hurts to these preps boyfriend.

* * *

"Cmon fucker, put um up, Im knock yo bitch ass out." Riley was mad, the sweat on his brow was thick, his nostrils flaring with anger. 

"look lil man I don't wanna fight, Just leave us alone ok." Ken said, backing up towards the doors.

He turned his head towards his girlfriend, Riley busted him in back of the head.

"Take a swing fucker, you think yo bad, take a swing." Ken the prep was scared now.

"Look hey just leave me alone I don't want to fight." His voiced trembled.

Riley was getting impatient at all the bullshit this guy put up.

"Stop acting like a bitch and put your hands up, I'm gonna rock you boy."

He didn't get the chance to say another word before Riley ripped into him. His fist flew like crazy as Huey landed hit after hit on the prep, bloodying his nose and mouth.

Riley backed up letting Ken regain his posture, hoping he pissed him off enough to make him fight back.

"C'mon fucker, you think you bout it boy, take a swing homey, Stop acting like a bitch."

Ken started to say something when Riley went at him again, The first hit winded the taller boy, making him double over holding his stomach, gasping for air.

"Rememba my face boy, you bes watch who you be trippin over next time you pick a fight motha fucka."

Riley dropped the soul of his kicks on his face.The Nike's left their symbol all over the dudes face, blood coated his shirt, his hair was fucked up, Riley didn't stop putting the boots to the mutha fucka for a good minute.

The cars passing by got a good view of Riley Freeman boot stompin some punk motha fucka.

Ken stood up to make a run for somewhere, the fear and desperation in his eyes. He never got the chance, Riley spun him, hit um in the chin, den the mutha fucka finally broke.

He saw lights, lights spinning, the little black kid in front of him turned into a blur as his body fell towards the cement asphalt.

Huey watched Riley put that punk mutha fucka down. The two girls watched and gasped as Amanda's boyfriend was slid along the sidewalk, blood pouring from his nose and mouth.

* * *

Huey looked back at them, their eyes connected, he could see a deep burning hate there. 

Amanda screamed at him: "what the fuck are you looking at!" the hate radiated from her.

Huey smiled, granddad always said you can't tell white people the truth, now he knew why.

Amanda watched her boyfriend, probably the most popular guy at her school, get his ass handed to him by some ghetto kid.

"You better go help yo man out.""Before Riley breaks all the cute bones in his face." He said it quite matter of factly.

The hate coming out of her eyes settled on Huey, she hated him, his little brother made her boyfriend a punching bag.

Amanda whispered into Kelley's ear, she nodded her head and the two stood. With one last look towards Huey, they went towards the doors and he followed.

The fight lasted less then a minute and Riley had the fool on the ground, blood coated his knuckles and shoes. Ken was laying on the sidewalk crying.

As soon as he realized that his girl was there the boy jumped up to rush Riley, rage and hate burning in his eyes. The last thing he expected to see from the little nigga was the Nine he pulled out of his belt.

"Yeah whats up boy, try to rush me like you gonna tackle me?" Riley made a tskk tskk sound, the barrel less then a foot away from the bloodied prep.

The small group stood there in silence, wind rustled the leaves in the parking lot.

The small stain grew larger as Ken pissed himself, leaking yellow liquid out his khaki pants, ammonia reached the groups nostril as they backed away from Ken and Riley.

"Ya'll say we ghetto boys, then fuck it lets handle it ghetto style." He pulled the slide back, letting a round slide into the chamber.

"Still wanna go motha fucka." Riley was calm, the pistol resting steady in his hand.

"Where the hell did you get that!" Huey was staring at the gun Riley held.

"I got it from Ed, he said I should roll packed around this place."

"You idiot, put that shit away!" desperation was in his voice.

"Just hold up Huey you always tryin to fuck up my shit, Let me finish this wit Ken here aight?"

Huey shook his head as Riley stepped closer, pressing the cold barrel into Kens forhead.

"So what man, You done?" he was calm when he asked the question. "Cause if you aint I could end this shit right now."the tears were streaming down Kens face."Cause you messin with a thug nigga wit no feelings inside mutha fucka, so you wanna get at me or what?"

The girls were standing there scared, no one had ever pulled a gun on them before, let alone a black kid from the ghetto.

Ken managed to speak through his broken teeth.

"No, I don't want no more." He was crying again.

Riley smiled his evil smile.

"Then get the fuck outa here, don't let me catch you again punk."

Before he could back up Riley busted him in the face again, making more blood pour out. His hand reached forward, yanking off the sea shell neckless the faggot was wearing.

"You better leave now unless you want me to do it again."

The trio of inconsiderate preps walked away from the scene with haste, a blood trail followed them all the way back to Kens Chrysler.

* * *

"I don't get it Huey?" he sounded confused 

"Get what?"

"How some guys like that have it all." "I mean, I know he's spoiled an all but…"

Something was troubling him.

"What is it Riley?"

"We try to fit in here, but its true, we just a couple a poor ghetto kids from Chicago."

Huey reached over and slapped his little brother in the head.

"ouch, what the hell was that for?"

"For thinking like that."

"Like what?" he asked back rubbing his head.

"like we ain't sposed to be here." He snapped back.

"Riley, you think that guy is better then you jus cause he's got a ride n shit?"

"Fuck him, he aint shit an you proved that lil bro."

Riley smiled at Huey, the cool night air was relaxing to the exercise he just had.

The doors to the mall entrance opened and gran dad walked out, his crabby face was searching.

"Over here Gran dad." Riley hollered

"Where the hell did you two go, I told you to wait inside."

The two brothas jus looked at each other.

Huey had a better answer, "Sorry gran dad, Riley wasn't feelin to good so I brought him out here to get some fresh air." He spoke in his most convincing voice.

The old man stared at them for a brief second before he looked away. He couldnt see the blood on Riley or the sidewalk.

"well c'mon boys, time to get home, Mr. Wuncler wants us to meet his grand daughter tomorrow for lunch, So I bought you two some suits."

The two looked at each other as they heard this. Grandad unlocked the car, through the bags in back, Huey an Riley hopped in, an off to home they go.

* * *

**This is a first for me, never really typed informally, but the material was needed. Welcome to the Boondox motha fucka. yeah**


End file.
